pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chimecho Assembly
]]The Chimecho Assembly is a facility in major areas such as the main town of each region, outside of some dungeons entrances and in the rest points of few. In the form of a builiding or Chimecho Post, it is here in which all Pokémon that the player recruits are stored. Pokémon that are recruited go to the first open slot in a player's team. Pokémon in the team can be sent home and put back into the assembly at any point without being at the assembly itself. Having them faint and switching instead of reviving them (if they are not the party leader) also sends them to the assembly. There is a set limit to how many Pokémon one can befriend, clocking at 1,200 (1,201 if the player's starter is to be included). A player may have a small four-Pokémon team or may very well have a whole militia stored in here. Each page stores ten Pokémon, besides the last page, which would store 1. To access the Chimecho Assembly, the player stands in front of the Chimecho NPC or post and a menu will pop up. At the top right of the menu, there is the total page count as well as the page number the player is currently looking at. To the left of that is a search bar, in which the player can search for a specific Pokémon by its name. The species name will not work if the Pokémon has a nickname—it must be searched by that name. The search bar is handy for when you fill up many pages (25+ is the average). Below all of this is the actual list of Pokémon. The names of the Pokémon will be colored depending on their current state. * White - Not in the team. * Blue - Currently the leader of the team. * Yellow - Currently in the team, but not the leader. Whatever Pokémon the arrow is pointing to, the portrait, name, level, and gender of that Pokémon appears above the list of names. When you press enter on a selected Pokémon, you are given options depending on their current state. Pokémon in your team have the following options: *'Make Leader' - Allows you to make that member of your team take the place of the Pokémon currently in the first slot. The former leader will take the slot of whoever was made leader. *'Standby' - The Pokémon in the team is left behind to make room. It will not go with you to dungeons and will stay in the assembly. If you wish to put your leader on standby, you must put another Pokémon in its place of leader. *'Rename' - Allows you to rename a Pokémon by clicking the gray bar underneath and typing in a new nickname. The name must be between at least 3 and 24 characters long. Pokémon that aren't in your team have the following options: *'Join Team' - Adds the Pokémon to your team as long as there is an empty slot in the team. Selecting this option with a full team has no effect. *'Release' - Releases the Pokémon selected with a confirmation dialog afterwards. You will cannot get particular Pokémon back once released. For obvious reasons, the player cannot release their starter. Category:Winden Category:Exbel Category:Tanren Category:Archford Category:PMU 7 Category:Gameplay